Portable rotary-head lawn trimmers have become a commonplace item for use in lawn maintenance. Such trimmers typically consist of a rotary motor or engine, the driveshaft of which is coupled to a rotary cutting head by means of an elongated rotating shaft or cable. These devices perform a useful function by allowing the operator of the trimmer to cut grass, weeds, and seedlings in areas which may not be accessible by conventional lawn mowers. However, as hand-carried devices, these trimmers require that the operator manipulate and maneuver the trimmer while supporting its weight manually or with the aid of a shoulder strap from which the trimmer is suspended. Carrying and manually maneuvering the trimmer requires a level of physical exertion that may be stressful and produce fatigue for the operator.
The invention described herein provides a (means for utilizing) rolling apparatus for using a lawn trimmer without having to carry its weight. Various lawn trimmer carriage devices exist in a relatively crowded field of prior art, but there is still an unmet need for a design that allows the use of a lawn trimmer carriage to duplicate the major functions achievable by manual lawn trimmer operation, and to do so with relative ease and economy.